


Wrong Side of the Moon - COVER

by RiddleSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/pseuds/RiddleSnape
Summary: Wrong Side of the Moon by Isys Luna Skeeterhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/10800369/chapters/23960805
Kudos: 5
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Wrong Side of the Moon - COVER

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong Side of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800369) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Man in the Moon never messes up… right? Let me introduce you to his mistake. The Guardian of Death.
> 
> Inspired by Wrong Side Of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800369


End file.
